Thoth's Four Shots
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Basically four different one-shots featuring Thoth and Thalia/Piper/Reyna/Bast. Because there are none for those couples in the fandom. T for safety.
1. The Wisdom of the Sky

_**Thoth's Four Shots**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson.

_**Author's Note:**_ The first in four different one shots. I am ashamed to say but I made Thoth somewhat sadistic in this one. His dark side really came out. Alternatively, his manipulative side came out more. Whatever helps you sleep at night. The first of the four is Thothlia. I remember asking about it in one of my other stories and yet no one has done anything about it. The second is Theyna, third is Thiper, and fourth is Thast. To be honest, I expected that more people would jump on the Thoth and Bast ship. No one has. Not even Tumblr. Speaking of no ships, for some reason I find Boris and Eliot from Alice in the Kingdom of wherever the fuck she ends up in quite an attractive pair, so could one of y'all hit that up and tell me once it is posted? Much appreciated, thank you! Anyway, time to start on the one shot. Go forth and read it!

* * *

**Thothlia- The Wisdom of the Sky**

* * *

When he first met her, he was amazed at how fast she figured out who he was.

* * *

_"You're Egyptian, aren't you?"_

_ "How'd you know?"_

_ "You have hieroglyphs, along with other languages, staining your lab coat. And you also have the whole godly aura about ya."_

_ "Clever, Daughter of Zeus. I must invite you back to my place for barbeque."_

_ "I can't. I am the Head Lieutenant of Artemis. Goodbye Thoth…"_

* * *

The second time, he was just as enchanted.

* * *

_"Hello Artemis, Hermes. How would your Hunters feel, finding you in such a position?"_

_ "Whatever you want Thoth, name it. Just don't tell my Hunters…or my Father."_

_ "Whatever I wish for? That is quite a tempting offer you know. For example, I could want you. Alternatively, I could want all of the Grecians' knowledge. On the other hand, I could want your Head Lieutenant. Oh, that is right! I do. I want Thalia Grace. Out of her contract and in one of mine."_

_ "…deal…"_

_ "There Artemis, was that so hard?"_

_ "Get out of here Thoth."_

_ "Of course Hermes, of course."_

_ "Hello Lord Thoth."_

_ "Hello Thalia dear. Did you hear the news? You belong to me now!"_

_ "Never. I refuse it. And so would Lady Artemis!"_

_ "Too bad she accepted. Come now, we need to get to Memphis now."_

* * *

He knew she was stubborn, like her Father, but he would bend and break her until she was his completely.

* * *

_"What? Are you going to beat me into submission with that flail? I am a Greek, stronger than you will ever be! Augh!"_

_ "Really now? You seem to be the one screaming in pain, not me."_

_ "How does it feel to be attacked with lightening? Are you still a tough guy?"_

_ "Just a singe. It is nothing compared to trying to keep the peace between Isis and Horus. Is that all you got?"_

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ "Happy now?"_

_ "Not quite."_

* * *

His victory and planning was unnecessary though. She was his from the beginning. She forgave him for slicing her with a flail. She understood that Chaos was working against him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Ta-da. This was just straight out weird. I apologise. I wrote "…" down listening to "Roger Rabbit" and "Stomach Tied in Knots" by Sleeping With Sirens. Listen to it though. I like those songs. Next chapter up soon.


	2. The Wisdom in Weapons

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. Rick Riordan does.

_**Author's Note:**_ The second in my four shots. This one pairs up Thoth and Reyna. Bon appetite!

* * *

Clang! The sound of heavy breathing and metal striking metal rung out, echoing in the empty amphitheatre. Well, it would have if not for the hundreds of people there, cheering on the competitors. The Romans and Greeks sent out their best female warrior, Reyna, to defeat the Egyptian's best, Thoth, god of knowledge. One week in the middle of June, the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians all gather in New Rome's amphitheatre for a fun set of battles. Thy all send out their best fighters to go against one another until the final two are left. The only rule: no powers or magic allowed during the bouts.

"Come on dear! You are the daughter of the goddess of weapons! Use something else!" Bellona shouted when Thoth's curved sword twisted Reyna's sword out of her grasp.

"Come on Rey! You can do more than dodge!" Her best friend, Piper, shouted.

Reyna dodged again as Thoth came for a down slice by doing a tuck and roll. As she was getting up, she grabbed her sword in one hand and a handful of dirt in the other and threw it at his eyes. While he rubbed the dirt out, she disarmed him with her sword then swept her foot to the back or his knees, making him crumple like a paper doll.

"I win." She stated as she pointed the tip of her sword to his neck. The cowbell was rung, signalling the end of the match and the end of the day's events. As she was helping him up, she asked, "Movies, Praetoria, 8:00?"

Just as he was about to answer, Piper and Percy came up to them.

"Reyna, you did amazing! I loved the dirt in the eye trick you did." Piper praised.

"So, Reyna, how did it feel to battle your boyfriend?" Percy teased.

"Shut up Jackson." She replied, blushing furiously.

He put his hands up in mock surrender then looked at Thoth, still furiously rubbing dirt out of his eyes. Wordlessly, Percy gathered some of the humidity and washed out Thoth's eyes. He nodded his thanks.

"Piper," Reyna started, "I think the guys here want some alone time. Do _you_ want to watch "Mulan" with me instead of Thoth?"

"Yeah. And afterwards, would you like to go swimming with me instead of Percy?" Piper replied.

Thoth turned to Reyna, grabbed her hand, and led her away, much to Piper and Percy's amusement.

* * *

"Okay, the movie's set up, the popcorn is ready, and the blanket nest is made. What am I missing?" Reyna asked loudly and sarcastically. "Oh yeah! My boyfriend who is still in the shower!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." He emerged from the bathroom with steam circling him. He had on a white T-shirt and plaid flannel p.j. pants. Reyna had her hair loose and a tank top and shorts on.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Thoth said as the credits were rolling.

"Yeah." Reyna replied agreeably. "But now I'm going to bed. Good night." She laid her head down in Thoth's lap and fell asleep.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He wondered as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay! I did not make Thoth sadistic! I realised that I am slipping other ships that I like into these. In the previous chapter, I had Heartemis and in this, I had Perper. _Subliminal messages!_ O.o


	3. Beauty in Knowlege

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, HoO, or TKC. Rick Riordan does.

_**Author's Note:**_ The third chapter for our friend Thoth. In this one, him and Piper, but mostly him, experiences jealousy from flirting. Please enjoy!  
Ala cuisine!

* * *

"Thoth, come on! You can't spend all day in the bookstore while we're at the mall!" Piper complained to her boyfriend who was currently in the science-fiction department.

"But look at all these books! There are bound to be new words in them!" He exclaimed, gesturing to all of them.

Her kaleidoscope eyes flashed a dark brown before settling on a very dark shade of green. "How about you stay here while I shop? When I'm done, I'll call you." She snapped. Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

"Who just does that?" She angrily asked herself as she left the store.

"Does what?" A person asked to her left.

She turned to face him. He was wearing a pale yellow sweater vest, a pale blue, short-sleeved oxford, jeans, and pink Converse. "I need you to flirt with me!" She exclaimed, an idea forming in her head.

"Oh, I'd love to but, you see, I'm-" he protested.

"Gay. I know. I'm just trying to get him jealous. I think that he's starting to fall out of love with me and falling in love with my friend. Please, just for a few minutes." She begged.

"Okay, but I need to explain this to my boyfriend. Here he is. Xander, this is…" he trailed off.

"Piper," She supplied. "Nice to meet you Xander," She smiled and offered her hand.

"Likewise," He replied, shaking her hand. "So, how do you know Aaron?"

* * *

From Thoth's point of view inside the bookstore, it looked like Piper was meeting up with some old friends. (She's always been more social than him so this wasn't surprising. Matter of fact, she ran into some old friends last week at the restaurant they were eating at, but that's a story for some other time.) Anyway, that's what he thought until the guy who had the leather jacket leaned into her Destiel space. Then, the guy with the sweater vest, put his hand really low on her back.

The words on Thoth's lab coat started to pop off and swirl around him. He dropped the book he was holding, 'Witches Abroad' by Terry Pratchett just FYI, and bolted out of the bookstore.

On Piper's side, she was giving them directions on what to do. When she saw Thoth look up, she told Xander to move "into my Destiel space". She also told Aaron to "get your hand as close to my ass without touching it as possible." So, when she saw Thoth leaving the store, she said, "My boyfriend's coming."

"He's so hot." Replied Xander. Unfortunately for Xander, Thoth only heard the last two words.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend." Thoth growled, putting his arm around Piper and drawing her close.

"She's all yours," Aaron said, throwing his hands up in surrender and stepping back.

"Run along mortals." Thoth said, waving his hand dismissingly in the air.

"Thoth," Piper said with a warning tone. "I'll meet you at Auntie Anne's mmkay? I have to teach these guys a lesson.

Thoth nodded and headed off to the pretzel shoppe. Once he was gone, she turned around and hugged Aaron and Xander. "Thanks for playing along. I know it was weird because we don't know each other. However, I do want to get to know you. Can I have your numbers?"

"Yeah, o'course." Xander said good naturedly, pulling out his phone. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

* * *

When Piper got to the shoppe, Thoth was texting someone. When she sat down, he looked up and put his phone away.

"Hey babe, who were you texting?"

"One of my friends, thanking them for something that they helped me with." He smiled. "Here, I got you your favourite pretzel."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ If no one caught it, Thoth texted Xander and Aaron. They worked with him during one semester. Xander looks like Dan Howell. Aaron looks like Charlie McDonnell with red hair and a lip piercing. Thank you for reading. We are coming towards the end of the four-shot series. The next one up is Thast. If you have any ideas, please review or PM me about them.


	4. Godly Love

_**or**_

_**Because Everyone Needs Their Heart Broken**_

* * *

She sat by the window, looking out in thoughtlessness at the lava river. He walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hello." She said without looking.

"Hello," He replied with a sort of thought out politefulness.

"What is it that you want?" Asked her, though, not unkindly.

"Why?" He asked in reply.

"Why what? You'll need to be more precise." She replied softly, knowing exactly what he asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" As he waited for an answer, the still quietness of the room was acknowledged by them both.

"Finally she answered. "I see no point in it."

He broke. "What do you mean 'no point'?! I loved you for twelve hundred years!"

"And I longer!" She retorted with heartbroken venom.

There was an angry tension in the air, broken by his saying softly, "Then why?"

"…because everyone needs their heart broken." She explained sadly.

"One last time? Please?" He begged, his throat tightening with the oncoming threat of tears.

She leaned forward in an emotional kiss, her tears intermingling with his.

As she pulled away, she whispered, "Good-bye my almost lover."

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Kane Chronicles.

_**Author's Note:**_ I wrote this around midnight/1 a.m. I figured I should end this on a sad note. Thank you for reading. 'She' is Bast and 'He' is Thoth. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and spread the love for these little canoes that have dreams of being a ship.


End file.
